Sempurna
by ChigusaSen
Summary: Kasamatsu harus bernyanyi di sebuah pesta pernikahan. Pernihakan siapa ini!.../penasaran? ayo baca :D/warning inside/dont forget fav and foll okee


disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

warn: sho-ai, typo yang bertebaran

_

Sempurna

lagu milik Andra and the backbone

...

Aku harap...

Hari ini tidak pernah datang.

Sriing...

Bunyi gitar akustik memenuhi isi ruang bercat putih dengan dekorasi mewah yang menghiasinya. Orang-orang dengan busana mahal dan indah yang mereka kenakan terlihat berkumpul di satu titik--saling mengobrol atau sekedar bertegur sapa. Semuanya terlihat normal.

Pemandangan ini hanya bisa kau lihat di sebuah acara pernihakan. Dan semuanya... Normal.

Aku tersenyum sambil menyetel gitar yang berada di pangkuanku.

Semua orang bersuka-cita. Terutama pasangan pengantin yang 1 jam lalu selesai mengucapkan janji suci mereka di atas altar. Saat itu pun, undangan atau orang-orang yang duduk menyaksikan moment sekali seumur hidup itu, bertepuk tangan meriah.

Sampai saat si pengantin wanita melempar buket bunganya. Semua orang berkumpul dan berusaha menggapai seikat bunga mawar yang dipadukan dengan bunga matahari, aster, dan anggrek.

Disaat semua orang memperebutkan bunga itu, mengapa ia jatuh tepat di atas tanganku?

Alhasil seluruh atensi kini berpusat padaku--seorang pemuda dengan kemeja garis-garis berwarna biru tua. Aku yang berdiri paling belakang hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika sadar semua orang memperhatikanku lalu mulai mengucapkan selamat.

Benarkah bunga ini untukku? Benarkah aku akan menyusul mereka?

Sampai semua isi kepalaku penuh, seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. Saat aku belum sadar dan masih menatap bingung buket bunga di tangan, seseorang berucap "ternyata kau harus menyusulku secepat ini," ucap orang itu, tidak lupa dengan senyum indah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku tertegun.

Senyumnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak kulihat itu terasa berbeda. Entah mengapa... Seperti ada yang hilang.

Orang itu berbalik pergi--meninggalkanku bersama buket bunga ini menuju altar. Yap, dia adalah si pengantin pria--pria dengan wujud sempurna, begitu kata orang.

Busana mewah serba putih yang melekat di tubuh pasangan baru itu begitu menarik atensi. Si wanita dengan dress panjang berbalut ornamen silver dan si pria dengan tuxedo putih serta surai pirangnya yang ditata rapi--menambah tingkat ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat!

Sekarang, aku di sini. Berdiri sambil menatap dua merpati yang sedang bahagia.

Acara hiburanpun dimulai. Sebuah panggung sederhana dilengkapi dengan alat musik piano serta gitar berada di pojok ruang mewah. Suara alunan piano dan petikan senar gitar dimainkan oleh dua orang pemuda, aku dan salah satu sahabatku. Piano dimainkan oleh pemuda bersurai klimis nan tampan. Dan gitar dimainkan olehku--pemuda bersurai hitam, bermata biru laut, dan berkemeja garis-garis yang tadi mendapat lemparan bunga dari sang pengantin wanita.

Suasana menjadi lebih hidup ketika ruangan tersebut di penuhi dengan obrolan atau pun orang-orang yang sedang menikmati hidangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" pertanyaan datang dari si pemuda yang sedang memainkan pianonya--Moriyama. Matanya yang sipit menatapku--si pemetik gitar.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke Moriyama, "aku tidak mengerti..."

"Itu artinya, kau harus melupakan dia," Moriyama tersenyum miring di sana. Dia tahu, aku sedang hancur. Ya, hancur berkeping-keping.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Moriyama harusnya sadar, ucapannya tadi telah menambah goresan dalam di hati ini.

Aku--Kasamatsu Yukio, berhenti memainkan melodi gitar. Moriyama tanpa sadar juga ikut mengehentikan permainan pianonya sambil memasang raut bingung di wajahnya.

Kedua netra sebiru laut milikku melirik sampai ekor mata--menatap sekilas sahabatku yang duduk di belakang piano, "Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu."

Moriyama tersenyum, lalu berkata, "buat mereka terpesona dengan penampilan kita."

"Yah."

Aku mulai mengatur senar gitarku. Mengecek setiap nada agar pas saat kumainkan nanti. Karena aku akan bernyanyi, untuknya yang sempurna di sana.

Suara petikan gitar dan piano yang mengalun kini berhasil menarik seluruh atensi ke panggung kecilku, tak terkecuali dengan sepasang pengantin yang berdiri agak jauh dari panggung.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Rongga dadaku seketika terasa sesak, oleh emosi dan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sampai ketika aku harus menyanyikan lirik lagu, kutatap manik emas yang terlihat mengwasiku dari sana. Dia melihatku.

"Kau begitu sempurna... Di mataku kau begitu indah..."

Sekarang, semua perhatian benar-benar mengarah padaku.

"Kau membuat diriku akan slalu memujamu..."

Bibirku melengkungkan senyum. Tapi tidak dengan mataku.

"Di setiap langkahku... Kukan slalu memikirkan, dirimu... Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu..."

Mata emas itu menatapku. Dan aku tahu, dia menyadarinya--menyadari kalau saat ini aku hancur--hancur karenanya.

"Jangan lah kau tinggalkan diriku... Takkan mampu menghadapi semua... Hanya bersamamu kuakan bisa--"

Tiba-tiba kedua tanganku berhenti memainkan gitar, begitu pula dengan Moriyama yang duduk di belakangku. Kami sama-sama terkejut, saat pengantin bermanik emas--Kise melangkah mendekati panggung.

Moriyama yang sadar duluan menekan not selanjutnya, dan aku melanjutkan lirikku yang terputus tadi.

"Kau adalah darahku... Kau adalah jantungku... Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku..."

Kise menatapku. Dia berdiri di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan tanpa si pengantin wanita yang tadi merangkul lengannya.

"Oh sayangku kau begitu..."

Yah, kau sayangku. Dan kita harus berpisah...

"Sempurna..."

Selamanya...

...

...

...

end

ada yang kangen aku? muehehee

maaf yaa, karena aku bikin Kise ama Kasamatsu harus pisah kayak gini :( but, aku pengen nyoba bikin ff yang sedih :'(

hem, apa ini udah sedih menurut kalian?


End file.
